


Things We’ve Done Together [We’ll Suffer The Consequences With You]

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: SHINNee
Genre: ...We love you, In loving memory, Kim Jonghyun has done so fucking well, Other, Shalow, im so sorry, rest in peace, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: For Jonghyun, Rest In Peace puppy. You’ve done so much for us, no it’s our turn to remember each and every moment that we had together. Thank you Kim Jonghyun, I’m truely greatful.





	Things We’ve Done Together [We’ll Suffer The Consequences With You]

_Kim Jonghyun, a 27-year-old man living in a smaller version of hell._

 

 

His mere decision made millions of people mourn in devastation, because they don’t predict the particular case to be subjected until _actually_ done so—because the really _fucking_ painful ball in their throat is quickly replaced by the stabbing, isolated feeling of fear. _We all fuck up somehow, whether it’s because our mistakes are simply something we can’t control or if everything was to dread on our exposed bodies._

 

_And fuck—_ the tears aren’t real, the pain is only something we **think—** it’s shitty and _pathetic._ Being trapped between the bars of reality and prickled accomplishment. _For fuck sake!_ Our mind is screaming at us, _why is it that we’re the one to rule this stupid planet and are also the one’s to destroy its only purpose._ Humans are fucking cruel, the cause of death and happiness that is tripped behind the strings. 

 

What is pain? What the hell is it?! And why is it the one thing to make us go insane? 

 

“ _Can’t I just leave? Isn’t it so much more peaceful in the darkness—maybe it’s not what we think it is, what I get to have another chance?”_

 

_..._

 

 

_**And throw away what I already had in the first life.** _

 

 

_**.** _

 

_**.** _

 

_**.** _

 

_You’ve done so well_

 

 

 

 

 

_Kim Jonghyun_

 

_-_

 


End file.
